Plastic lavaging devices for oral hygiene conveying a pulsating fluid to the rounded blunt tip of the lavage wand are well-known in the art. Typical are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,673, Mattingly; 3,227,158, Mattingly; and 3,425,410, Cammack. In some instances, the fluid is not dispensed through the tip of the wand but instead is dispensed adjacent the tip. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645.255, Robinson; and 4,173,828, Lustig, et al. In some cases, the pulsating electric motor driven units are replaced with devices that are directly connected to a faucet, relying on household water pressure for flow. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,751, Powers; 4,135,501, Leunissan; and 3,593,707, Pifer.
In addition, there are oral hygienic devices in which carie attacking chemicals or other liquids may be dispensed from a container in addition to the flow of water through the applicator. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,012,842, Vit; 4,422,450, Rusteberg; 4,452,238, Kerr; 4,173,828, Lustig, et al.; and 3,675,645, Samiran, et al.
Recent research has shown that most periodontal disease begins and becomes well-established in the interproximal area more often than on the facial or linqual sides of the tooth. In fact, periodontal disease is mainly an interproximal disease. Devices of the prior art, especially those directed to tips or probe design, attempt to clean the facial or linqual sides of the tooth, rather than to flush out the space which is the gingival sulcus. Existing irrigating devices emphasize a very narrow stream of water flowing at high velocity. High pressure is developed in the barrel of the device to create this high velocity. Using such a system, the amount of irrigation solution, which actually washes the tooth surface at the tooth gum margin is minimal, about 125 to 150 ml./min. The pulsating devices of the prior art are utilized supposedly to deflect the gum tissue surrounding the tooth, thereby exposing the tooth surface adjacent to the gingival sulcus. The theory is that the high pressure, pulsating stream deflects the gum tissue around the tooth, thus providing access to the sulcus surrounding the tooth; however, many people who use these devices still experience gum bleading and other signs of active gum disease.
Previous emphasis of lavaging devices has been the removal of food debris from the surfaces of the teeth above the gum line. While this may be helpful to avert tooth decay, research is demonstrating that daily degerming of the mouth is especially necessary to limit and manage periodontal disease. The presence of certain harmful anaerobic bacteria in the ecological niche of the gingival sulcus appears to be the major factor in the prevalence of periodontal disease in an individual.
Around each tooth, at the gum line, is a circular band of fibers called the gingival collar which is also known as the gingival cuff. This sturdy structure forms the top of the gingival sulcus or in the diseased state it would be the top of the gingival pocket. This structure acts as a barrier to the penetration of antimicrobial lavage water into the gingival sulcus. Adequate degerming of the sulcus requires physical displacement of the gingival collar away from the tooth surface which enlarges the space known as the gingival sulcus and permits copious amounts of antimicrobial lavaging to disperse, disorganize, and to detoxify the coating of plaque which forms in the ecological niche known as the sulcus.
Pulsations also interfere with the ability of the user to accurately trace the gum margin. The recoil from the pulsation overrides the feedback which provides contact to the hand of the user. In addition, the intermittant spraying from the pulsation adds to this sensory confusion.